


Springtime Melody

by Kokicni



Category: DRV3, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Spring, This could be platonic or romantic, Winter, Wintertime, bye world omg, either way it’s cute af, springtime, they’re so cute, yall hate on saimatsu cuz ur afraid of the power they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokicni/pseuds/Kokicni
Summary: Saihara and Akamatsu take a walk.Saihara expresses his feelings toward his best friend.





	Springtime Melody

**Author's Note:**

> whoa! saimatsu doesn’t get as much love as they deserve >:’o( I’m here to fix that! I love these two, platonically AND romantically! Though they’re not my otp, I do think they’re cute together even in a romantic way! 
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> that being said, this could be interpreted as romantic OR platonic.

   The wind is light, brushing gently against every surface it comes in contact with. The sky is a muted shade of pastel blue, and slightly above the horizon, the sky is decorated with long, fluffy, white clouds that seem almost too pretty to be real. They come off fake, appearing more like a painting in the sky rather than something naturally made. The temperature is warm, and it finally feels like spring.

 

  
   There's a bounce in every step taken, and the world isn't quite sure if it's because of the weather, or because of life.

 A tall blonde brushes a stray strand out of her rosy face with a delicate smile and thin fingers, tucking it underneath the hair already resting over her ears. She clutches the straps of her bag, which rest on her shoulders as she practically skips her way down the sidewalk. She speaks happily- Calmly. Her voice is muffled out, but just barely audible.

 A boy, an inch short than the female, trails slowly behind. He walks as the girl his eyes follow, walks slightly faster than him. With more life, energy, and enthusiasm in every step. He silently admires the moment, despite the fact he's managed to tune out the girl speaking to him.

 

  
   "Shuichi!" He feels a hand smack his arm playfully.

"Hm?" He raises his eyes, muted gold meeting a heavenly lilac. The lilac irises staring back at him shift into a displeased expression he comes to recognize as his best friend's. He flushes, quickly realizing his stare was quite long. He looks away, ducking his eyes under his hat and basking in the safety of hiding behind the brim.

“You were zoned out again, weren't you?" She raises an eyebrow at the navy-haired boy, but her tone is sweet and she smiles at him as she asks.

"Sorry, Kaede." The boy replies, looking back at the girl once more. Kaede's expression softens, and she reaches for the boy's pale hands. Her silky skin is soft against his rough hands, and it's enough to convince him that this truly is Heaven.

 None of it feels real, and it's too sweet of a moment to experience. But alas, it's real and he's living it.

 

   He smiles softly in return to the girl whose peachy lips curl into an adorable smile. He swears right there that sometimes she's the human embodiment of whipped cream. Soft, fluffy, and you can never get enough of her.

 

   "That's alright, next time just try to pay more attention." She brushes her thumb across Shuichi's and he wants to melt under those delicate fingers that trace his skin so sweetly.

  
 The girl he watches drag him along down the sidewalk on the way to school will always be able to bring comfort to him. A sense of familiarity and safety.

 

Warmth.

 

   She was the Spring to his Winter, and that's something he believed so wholly. He wasn't sure how exactly someone as cold as he- so dreary and sad- could rope in such a catch as his very own Spring- Someone who buzzed with life and energy and pure optimism.

She was the sun, radiating warmth, love, and light.

 

 

 She giggles, and it's like music to his ears.

  
   Kaede Akamatsu was supposed to be the only one out of the two to tell what good music was. But in that moment, Shuichi felt like he'd known far more about good music than she, as she would never be able to understand the sweet song that made Shuichi's heart skip a beat. Their friendship was a melody that none other than the two would be able to create.

 

  
And to Shuichi, that felt like true music.

**Author's Note:**

> THEYRE SO CUTE AND GOOD AND DESERVE LOVE AND HAPPINESS


End file.
